


helpless but it’s lams

by superpants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Song Parody, Song: Helpless (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpants/pseuds/superpants
Summary: im like obsessed with lams parodies and so this happened whoops lolenjoy!





	helpless but it’s lams

**Author's Note:**

> im like obsessed with lams parodies and so this happened whoops lol
> 
> enjoy!

(hey hey hey hey)  
ohh, i’ll do whatever it takes for you  
hey!  
ohh, i’ll do whatever it takes for you  
boy you’ve made me helpless  
i’m looking in your eyes and the sky’s the limit i’m helpless!  
i’m down for the count, and i’m drownin’ in ‘em

i have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
we are at a revel, all of us rebels, it’s a hot night  
i’m laughin’ at gilbert as he’s dazzling the room  
and you walk in and my heart goes “boom!”  
i’m tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
everybody’s dancing and the band’s top volume  
i’m grindin’ to the rhythm as you wine and dine  
i grab gilbert and i tell him, “yo, this one’s mine.”

and gilbert makes his way across the room to you  
and i get nervous i’m thinkin’, “what the hell’s he gonna do?”  
he whispers in your ear, i’m thinkin’, “i’m through”  
and then you look back at me and suddenly i’m helpless!

oh, look at those eyes  
oh!  
yeah, i’m helpless, i know

i’m so into him  
so goddamn into him

i know i’m down for the count and i’m drownin’ in him

(hamilton)  
where are you taking me?

(lafayette)  
i’m about to change your life.

(hamilton)  
then by all means, lead the way.

(laurens)  
john laurens. it’s a pleasure to meet you.

(hamilton)  
laurens?

(laurens)  
fighting alongside you.

(hamilton)  
if it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.

(lafayette)  
i’ll leave you to it!

(laurens)  
it’s one week later  
you’re writin’ a letter nightly  
now my life gets better every letter that you write me  
“cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, i’m just saying i really love you and i’ll prove it”  
ahh!!!!

it’s two weeks later and you’re standin’ here, stressin’  
i’m all red-faced as you say we should start something  
i’m dying inside as you tell me we can hide  
and i’m tryin’ not to cry, ‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do  
i make my way ever closer to you  
and i’m panickin’, thinkin’, “how can we do (oooh) this”  
and then you tell me, “there’s nothing you and i can’t do”  
and i cannot deny you ‘cause i’m helpless!

helpless! hoo!

you guys, he’s mine!  
that boy’s all mine!

helpless!  
i’m so helpless!  
i’m down for the count, and i’m drownin’ in him!

(alexander)  
my dear j, i don’t have a dollar to my name  
no acre of land, no troop to command, no dollop of fame  
all i have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple o’ college credits, and my top-notch brain  
insane, i’d right away give all that up for you  
i’ll do anything for you, i gotta prove my love for you  
let’s not stress, let’s make sure our love’s never in doubt  
we could get a little place and try to figure it out?  
i know it’s gonna be hard and that we gotta hide  
i know this isn’t seen as right, but our love hasn’t died  
and i’ll always remember how you look tonight  
i swear to god, my dear, we’ll always be fine and we’ll be (helpless)

(laurens)  
you know i’ll do anything for you (my dear j) please know that i’d do anything for you (i’ve never felt this) (helpless! helpless! helpless!) 

hey, yeah, yeah!

i’m down for the count and i’m- (drowning in him)

(yo, my life is gon’ be fine, ‘cause john laurens is in it)

i’m looking in your eyes, and the sky’s the limit, i’m

(down for the count, and i’m)  
...drownin’ in you. 

(wedding march plays)  
in new york, you can be a new man  
you’re in love, you can be a new man  
in new york, you can be a new man...

i’m helpless

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! ♡


End file.
